La niña favorita de los dioses
by silvermoon95
Summary: hubo una vez una niña muy querida por los dioses, tan querida que nadie en el mundo le podía hacer daño sin sufrir la ira de los dioses... esa niña fue una bendición y una maldición para todos... su amor... fue su perdición.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Nuestra historia comienza en la era de los dioses…

Hubo una vez, una joven, bella y hermosa, llena de gracia, hija de buena familia, aquella joven se enamoró de un humilde escultor pero de buen corazón, y él se enamoró a primera vista de ella…

La familia de la joven se negaron a que su tan hermosa hija, se casara con un simple escultor.

Desconsolados rogaron a la diosa _**Afrodita, Diosa del amor y la belleza, del deseo y la lujuria, Señora de las palomas**_ , hija de Urano, que les concediera el deseo de estar juntos.

Afrodita al sentir su amor sincero y profundo se compadeció de ellos, les mando sus palomas para que se enviaran mensajes secretos de amor y para que iniciaran un plan de escape.

La familia de la joven la comprometió con el hijo de un general de alto rango, quien como otras almas, cayo ante la hermosura de la joven. Ella no quería eso, y con el escultor y la ayuda de un desconocido, escaparon ofreciendo ofrendas a la Señora del amor, quien había sido buena con ellos, al _**dios de la astucia de los ladrones y los mentirosos, de las fronteras y viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores, los oradores, mensajero de los dioses, el ingenio y del comercio en general, Hermes**_ , hijo de Zeus y Maya para que los ayudara en su camino. Al ver a la joven pareja hizo tan feliz a la diosa que les bendijo para que su amor perdurara y también… _"Cuando tú concibas, tus hijos nacerán con gracia y belleza, que todo mortal admirará"._ Emocionados y llenos de esperanza se dirigieron primero al templo de la _**Reina de los dioses, diosa del matrimonio, el hogar y la familia, diosa de la maternidad y las mujeres**_ , _ **Hera**_ , hija de los titanes Cronos y Rea, para casarse en secreto con la bendición de la diosa.

La familia de la joven se pusieron furiosos al ver que su hija había escapado. Sus corazones ambiciosos se llenaron de horror al darse cuenta que si el hijo del general se enteraba los mataría a todos…

El prometido llegó a la casa de la belleza de la cual se enamoró y deseó, viendo que en ella su amor no se encontraba y escuchar escandalizado que se había escapado con un sucio escultor ordenó a sus hombres que trajera a la muchacha ante él viva y mataran al hombre que osó tocar aquello que consideraba suyo.

Pasó el tiempo… la joven pareja se instaló en una casa pequeña cerca de un bosque a orillas del mar a dos ciudades de la suya, bajo la protección de Afrodita y Hermes, quien era el desconocido que los ayudó en todo el viaje, encantado con la bondad de la joven y su valor, siempre respetuosa con él, aun siendo un extraño para su persona.

La pareja vivía feliz porque estaban juntos… el escultor iba a la ciudad a vender pescados y semillas y también de vez en cuando realizar su profesión para no levantar sospechas, mientras que la joven se quedaba en casa a bordar y cosechar, manteniendo limpio su humilde pero cálido hogar.

En el Olimpo, hogar de los seres divinos, _**Zeus Rey de los dioses, dios de los cielos, el rayo y la lluvia, de la justicia y el honor**_ , el último hijo de Cronos y Rea, convoca una reunión exigiendo saber quién era la pareja mortal de la que tanto se hablaba en el Olimpo. Cuando Afrodita iba a responder, _**Apolo, dios de la música, el arte, la poesía, y los oráculos, del tiro con arco, los pastores, la peste, la medicina, el sol y la luz, de la verdad, del conocimiento y el orden cívico,**_ hijo de Zeus y de la titán Leto, en un estado de trance… dice una profecía que daría el inicio de un cambio para los dioses…

" _La alegría e inocencia nacerán,_

 _La primera niña predilecta de los dioses_

 _Que a muchos tentará_

 _Bendición y regalo para los dioses_

 _Oh! Hermosa luz ten cuidado_

 _Con tú opuesto, que la felicidad_

 _Negada codiciará._

 _Flor inocente, el hijo del Sol te amará_

 _Alma gemela será_

 _Para la eternidad._

 _Alerta niña ingenua, el amor_

 _Y los celos de todos_

 _Tú final será…"_

Un silencio total que se rompió por los rayos de Zeus, quien con voz de mando, ordenó a todos los dioses y espíritus, que buscaran a la niña y la trajeran ante él, olvidando el tema de la joven pareja

Durante un año todos los dioses buscaron y no encontraron a la niña.

En su búsqueda se toparon con la joven y se quedaron a platicar con ella, por curiosidad y asombro de su amabilidad e inocencia. La joven desconociendo la verdadera identidad de sus invitados inesperados, los trataba como reyes. Cada dios y espíritu que pasaba por su hogar la bendecía con su protección, sin saber que una pequeña vida pronto nacería.

La joven pareja al enterarse sus vidas se iluminaron y agradecieron a los dioses por ello, su bebe era lo que había estado deseado…

Mientras que el bebe crecía en el vientre de su madre, el hijo del general, lleno de furia asesina a la familia, esperando que la noticia llegue a los oídos de la bella joven y que su corazón se llenara de dolor y sufrimiento.

Cuando viajo a otra ciudad, se encuentra con el escultor. Odio. Rabia. Ira y locura se apoderan de su mente y lo asesina en el acto. Maldice a la familia, a su padre, al escultor, a los dioses y a la joven que le robó el corazón y la cordura… Zeus furioso por la ofensa del mortal, manda un rayo que lo mata, dejando en claro que no perdona la falta de respeto a los seres divinos.

La joven lo sabe… su amado esposo a muerto… la triste noticia le fue dicha por una ninfa del bosque enviada por Afrodita.

El momento llego, entra en trabajo de parto y no hay nadie que la ayude. Grita y llora de dolor, pide a los dioses que su bebe viva. Hera escucha su suplica y va en su ayuda con _**Ilitía, diosa de los nacimientos y las comadronas,**_ su hija y de Zeus. Nace una hermosa niña como Afrodita prometió.

Hera al ver a los ojos de la bebe siente en su corazón que ella es la niña de la profecía, temiendo por la vida del hermoso regalo en sus brazos, le dice a su hija que no le diga nada a su padre.

" _Este sería el comienzo de la vida de una bebe que mucho antes que naciera, se profetizo que una sería una luz para muchos, para otros el objeto de odio, ella llegó a ser…_

 _La primera niña predilecta de los dioses…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Holas soy nueva escribiendo fanfic de libros espero que le den una oportunidad n.n

Advertencia Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los que yo he creado

Chapter 1: _**Aileen, la luz de los dioses**_

-Mami, mami!- en medio de la noche, una niña de 3 años llamaba a su madre para que se levantara- mami arriba!

-hija… duerme- le respondió un bulto baja las sabanas con voz amortiguada.

-no puedo- dijo con un puchero en sus labios, la pequeña en la oscuridad.

El bulto se mueve dejando ver ojo adormilado pero con la diversión brillando en él.

-¿quieres dormir conmigo?- pregunto tratando de esconder su humor… fallando en ello.

-Si!... ¿Por favor?- al final lo dijo con timidez.

-Fufu…- se levantó y la tomo poniéndola con cuidado en la cama, arropándola con amor y cariño- ahora señorita a dormir- susurro

Comenzó a tararear una suave melodía para dormir, al tiempo que la niña empezaba a quedarse dormida en los cálidos brazos de su madre…

En aquel cuarto apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, yacían madre e hija vigiladas por los seres divinos sin que lo supieran

Al día siguiente…

Apenas la luz del sol tocó los parpados de la madre, se despertó para un nuevo día, observo a su niña unos minutos y luego con cuidado de no despertarla, salió de la cama cambiándose su túnica de noches por unas cafés hasta las rodillas y terminado de prepararse para el día. Ya lista limpio la mesa y silenciosamente haciendo el desayuno. La joven madre tenía unos 16 años, la piel una vez cremosa ahora era tocada ligeramente por el sol, unos brillantes y tranquilos ojos azul verdoso, cabello lacio negro como las alas de un cuervo hasta los codos, cuerpo de reloj de arena, que se notaba trabajadora en sus brazos, piernas y aún más en sus manos que hace mucho eran tan delicadas como las de una princesa… su nombre era _**Hebe***_

- _ **Aileen!***_ ven!- unos minutos después apareció su linda hija

Frotándose un ojo de manera que la hacía ver muy adorable, su pelo negro y brillante como el de su madre, ligeramente rizado como las ondas del mar estaba hecho un lio, sus ojos aún adormilados eran unas copias exactas de los de Hebe, grandes, hermosas e inocentes, la piel blanca con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, con sus labios rosados y una cara en forma de corazón.

-Mami ho…la- bostezó

-Fufufufu… linda ven a desayunar

Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, luego preparo a su hija

-Mami? Sabes tuve un sueño raro…

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- le pregunto con curiosidad mientras la peinaba

-estaba corriendo por un bosque cerca de un lago muy muy bonito- comenzó con voz pensativa y luego emocionada- y era tan brillante, a mi lado empezaron a salir muchassssss luces pequeñas que jugaban conmigo y… luego unas voces…

-¿Qué clase de voces? Te acuerdas?

-…no- fue su corta y llana respuesta

-jajajajajaja… sabes que son esa luces?- Aileen negó con la cabeza- esas luces siempre te van a proteger y- le ato un lazo blanco su pelo para dejarlo en una cola de caballo alta, luego la volteo hacia ella- no dejarán que nada te pase- junto sus frentes- y las voces seguramente eran las de ellas diciéndote lo mismo que yo

-… y jugaran conmigo?- inclino su cabeza y la miro con esos ojos curiosos

-jajajaja si cariño- la abrazo- van a jugar contigo para hacerte felíz

Luego de ese tierno momento, madre e hija fueron a hacer sus quehaceres sin saber cuan verdaderas eran la palabras de Hebe.

En el Olimpo, Zeus, Rey de los dioses… estaban lanzando una rabieta… aún no aparecía la niña de la profecía

-Quiero a esa niña!- _tsum_ _zas_ rayos sonaban por todo el Olimpo

-Hermano tranquilo ya aparecerá- lo tranquilizo (o trataba de hacerlo) su hermana mayor _**Hestia la diosa del hogar y la familia,**_ _**el recto ordenamiento de la vida doméstica, de la chimenea, la última de los olímpicos,**_ la primera hija de los titanes Cronos y Rea- por qué? La buscas de todos modos- le pregunto tranquilamente mientras movía el fuego de la sala

-Ella podría ser un peligro que puede usarse en nuestra contra.

Los demás olímpicos solo escuchaban aburridos la rabieta y paranoia del rey del cielo esposo/hermano/padre.

Siempre que se reunían en las mañanas para hablar de la niña sucedía esto desde hace cuatro años.

Hera, aunque no lo demostrara en su rostro, estaba preocupada por Aileen y su madre, también en que regalo podría llevarle la próxima vez que las visitara. _**El Señor Poseidón dios de los mares, los terremotos y de los huracanes, las inundaciones y sequías, padre de los caballos, el sacudidor de la Tierra**_ segundo hijo varón de Cronos y Rea __y _ **Hades**_ _**dios de la muerte y la riqueza, Señor del Inframundo, el silencioso**_ primogénito de Cronos y Rea (además del solsticio de invierno, era permitido en el Olimpo cuando se hablaba de la niña) discutían sobre hermanos pequeños dramáticos y mimados. _**Dionisio dios del vino, las uvas, las cosechas, la locura, el teatro y las fiestas,**_ hijo de Zeus y Semele una semidiosa princesa del Tebas, estaba bebiendo su preciado vino, _**Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia, de las artesanías, los oficios, la batalla y la razón**_ hija de Zeus y la titán Metis junto a _**Artemisa diosa de la caza y la luna, de la castidad y la virginidad, de las Doncellas**_ hija primogénita de Zues y la tinatn Leto hermana gemela de Apolo hablaban por que las mujeres eran mejores que los hombre, _**Ares dios de la guerra y la violencia dios de la ira, la confusión y los horrores de las batallas**_ , hijo de Zeus y Hera, se coqueteaban con Afrodita mientras que el marido de esta _**Hefesto dios del fuego, la forja y los volcanes, Señor de los artesanos, herreros y el herrero de los dioses**_ hijo de Zeus y Hera, trabaja en algo… ignorando a su esposa y el mamante de esta, Apolo componía una horrible poesía sobre el mismo y Hermes jugaba con su símbolo de poder pensando en se próxima broma, y la dulce Hestia… solo cuidaba el fuego y que este no se extinguiera.

Si otra mañana en Olimpo, que eran iguales desde cuatro largos años (para un dios)… que interesante (sarcasmo puro).

 _BUM_ _BUM_

Todos se voltearon al escuchar que alguien llamaba, era extraño ya que todos los demás dioses y espíritus saben que en las mañanas no debían interrumpir sus reuniones, a menos que fuera urgente, importante o…

-Entre- mando Zeus poniéndose serio, los demás dejarón de hacer sus cosas por curiosidad.

El ser que entro fue _**Morfeo dios de los sueños, señor del subconsciente y el líder de los Oniros**_ hijo de Hipnos y Pasítea, su cara se veía a problemada, pensando si hacía o no lo correcto en informar su descubrimiento y sospechas, pero eran ordenes de Zeus y si no quería sentir su furia lo tenía que decir, aunque esto le causara un gran malestar, pero si ellos le hacían algo no iba a dudar en defender a ese precioso ser. Inclinándose ante los olímpicos y Hestia en muestra de respeto y saludo.- Mis señores.

-Habla ahora y dinos que están importante como para interrumpirnos.

Morfeo se removia incomodo bajo las miradas de todos en su persona, pero hablo con voz segura esperando de todo corazón hacer lo correcto.

-Creo que he encontrado a la niña de la profecía.

Se hizo el silencio que duro menos de cinco segundos, y luego se llenó de preguntas, gritos y una que otra maldición entre las frases, excepto por Hera que estaba pálida (aunque nadie lo noto)

-SILENCIO!- _tsum_ _zas,_ rayos tronaron ante la orden del dios- ¿quién es la niña?.

El dios del sueño en vez de hablar hizo aparecer en el centrado la habitación, una imagen de un bosque cerca de un lago donde se podía escuchar el sonido de una risa tan inocente- encontré a la niña en su sueño- apareció una niña pequeña con un vestido blanco, su pelo negro se agitaba al correr, y sus preciosos e inocentes ojos brillaban de alegría. Detrás de ella y a su lado aparecieron pequeñas luces de varios colores que la empezaron a acompañar haciendo piruetas para divertirla.

-que- Atenea iba hablar pero se cayo antes lo que siguió

-jajajajaja- la voz cálida se hizo eco por todo el lugar

- _Niña hermosa, flor inocente, nuestra luz de vida, para hacerte feliz haremos lo que sea que este en nuestro poder… nuestra bella niña, un regalo de amor-_ hablaron/cantaron unas voces llenas de poder divino, amor y suavidad.

Los dioses se quedaron estáticos al mirar sus ojos… en un instante supieron que ella era para ellos, nadie ni nada le haría daño y aquel que osara en hacerlo sufriría toda su furia por tocar a su luz de esperanza.

Hera estaba dividida, enternecida y feliz de ver a su niña, pero ansiosa y temerosa de los demás dioses y su esposo, en caso de que le hiciesen daño ella saltaría como leona y viendo al dios menor supo que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-¿cuál es el nombre de la niña?- pregunto Apolo para romper el silencio que se formó.

-Aileen…- todas las cabezas se volvieron a la diosa del matrimonio.

-Tú sabias!- todos gritaron. Zeus le dijo a Morfeo que se retira y que no dijese nada aun con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo siempre supe quién era, desde el día en que nació!- se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, pero ya estaba hecho- yo la vi nacer- susurro pero todos la escucharon.

Los demás empezaron a gritar (otra vez) como "por qué no informaste de esto" "¿cómo es ella?" "¿por qué la conoces desde su nacimiento?" cosas como esa, el griterío se escuchaba por todo el Olimpo, y los dioses menor se preguntaban "en nombre de Hades, ¿quién hizo enojar a los dioses mayores?" para luego volver a su respectivos asuntos.

La diosa aludida ya harta de todo:-Y QUE SE SUPONIA QUE HICIERA?! Qué la trajera y que le hicieran daño? NO! Yo tenía miedo por esa niña y su madre.

Con eso silencio a todos. Ellos pensaron que hubieran hecho los mismo si al ver a Aileen quedaron prendados de ella… bueno algunos pudieron haberla secuestrado apenas naciera y no contarle a nadie… al menos Hera lo hacía por el bienestar de la pequeña luz, cosa que era sorprendente ya que ella no era muy misericordiosa con los mortales… a menos que fuera para su beneficio y su carácter… bueno no era el mejor de todos (si hasta el mismo Zeus le temía cuando estaba enojada).

Atenea fue quien esta vez rompió el silencio incomodo- ¿quiénes son sus padres?

-Recuerdan a la pareja de la que se habló por mucho tiempo aquí?- todos asintieron en confirmación, y Afrodita se le ilumino la cara en realización- pues son ellos

-Si!- soltó un chillido la diosa del amor, Hades hizo una mueca, por culpa de ella varias personas murieron por un derrumbe que provocado por el chillido de la diosa.-Oh! Será la niña más hermosa de todos!- empezó a fantasear en cómo será Aileen de mayor y que es la que va hacer con su futuro para el amor " _sólo lo mejor, de los mejor para hermosa luz"_

-muéstranos a sus padres- ordeno Zeus, más calmado y una suave mirada al ver a Aileen, ignorando a la señora de las palomas como todos los demás.

Hera, ya con una expresión más tranquila y serena en su rostro, movió su mano mostrando una nueva imagen de Hebe haciendo un hermoso telar blanco con diseños de flores en él para venderlo en la ciudad, a su lado Aileen hacia una corona de flores que recogió en el jardín.

-el padre fue asesinado por el antiguo prometido de Hebe, creo que fuiste tú, señor mío, quien castigo personalmente a ese mortal por una ofensa contra nosotros- miro a su hermano/esposo- poco tiempo después la pequeña Aileen nació, fui personalmente junto con Ilitía en ayuda de Hebe, había unas complicaciones y ella estaba sola…

-yo los conozco!- exclamo Hermes- los ayude a escapar y los lleve a uno de tus templos- dijo con una sonrisa- luego a la cabaña, un regalo de boda de mi parte- sus ojos cambiaron unos más serios- ese mortal- escupió el termino con tanto desprecio- y su familia la iban a casar a al día siguiente.

Hera asintió dándole la razón, si ella hubiera sabido que ese mortal fue el que mato a l padre de la niña, lo hubiera torturado…

-oh! Pero su amor prevalece aún, incluso después de que su amado muriera, Hebe sigue amándolo con la misma fuerza que antes- aporto Afrodita- cuando los conocí su amor eran tan puro que al pasar el tiempo este seguía haciéndose más fuerte. No iba a permitir que ese indigno mortal se acercara a Hebe. Además era tan lindos esos dos y me divertí tanto con ellos.

-cuando fui en la búsqueda me encontré con ella- aporto Artemisa- hubiera sido gran cazadora de fuerte espíritu y amabilidad mmm… me pregunto si su hija querrá unirse a la caza- puso una cara pensativa.

-ni se te ocurra Artemisa- salto de inmediato Afrodita- a Aileen no la tocaras para que se una a la caza.

Empezaron a discutir, mientras los demás veían la imagen de la niña terminando su corona y poniéndosela a su madre.

-Hades- llamo Zeus a su hermano- quiero que tortures al hijo del general, pagará por causarle dolor a la madre de Aileen.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y el señor delos muertos sonrió con malicia y crueldad _"Cerberus hace tiempo que quiere un nuevo juguete"_

-mami mira- escucharon y voltearon a ver- la señora volvió!- Aileen se acercó a la ventana y vio una figura femenina acercándose

-Oh!- Hebe se apresuró a mirar y abrir la puerta- Bienvenida Cressida*

 **Aileen** : luz

 **Hebe** : flore joven, juventud, nombre de una diosa hija de Hera y Zeus, diosa de la juventud (me parece que es esposa de Heracles)

 **Cressida** : oro

Aquí están los significados de los nombres, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, que es la precuela de la historia central que estoy haciendo aunque no me leído por completo la saga de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. Me despido de ustedes con besos

 _ **Silvermoon95**_

PD: aún no sé cuándo podre actualizar pero ya que estoy en vacaciones voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más pronto posible


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los que yo he creado

Chapter 2: _**Regalos**_

Hera, mientras los demás hablaban o se quedaban embobados viendo la imagen, se escabullo para ver a su niña.

Tomando la forma de una mortal de cabellos cafés en un hermoso peinado, ojos de un color dorado, y vestimenta elegante pero sencilla de color crema, rasgos finos y delicados como los de una reina.

-Bienvenida Cressida- ese era su nombre mortal, Hebe la saludo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Hera, ahora conocida como Cressida, le respondió también con una sonrisa, abrazándola- Hebe querida ¿cómo has estado?

-muy bien gracias- la hizo pasar ofreciéndole asiento cerca de su telar para que pudieran conversar más comodas.

-y ¿dónde está la niña más linda?- pregunto en un tono jugueton.

-jajaja señora Cressida- Aileen fue abrazar sus piernas- volvió- esa sonrisa que Hera tanto quería estaba en el adorable rostro de su niña.

-Aileen querida llámame Tía- suavemente le espeto, al momento de sentarse y Hebe continuar con su telar como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba su amiga quien la había ayudado tanto en estos tres años.

-pero…- insegura miro a su mamá.

-Hija, te los está pidiendo con amabilidad, además Cressida te conoce desde que naciste.

-Hm- asintió obediente- si mamá.

Hera sonrió enternecida- les taje algo a las dos- sacando de su bolsa una pequeña caja de madera simple pero hermosa de roble – espero que te guste mi pequeña niña.

Aileen lo tomo con cuidado- gracias tía- susurro con las mejillas rojas y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-no tenías por qué molestarte- Hebe le miro sorprendida- ya has hecho tanto por nosotras.

-tonterías- le corto- es un gusto y para ti- saco una tela blanca- ya es tiempo que empieces a vestir de forma adecuada.

Hebe desenvolvió la tela y sacó un hermoso vestido de color crema y dorado como el de una princesa* con brazaletes de oro- que hermoso… pero no puedo aceptarlo!

-y por qué no?- le respondió divertida, sorprendiendo a los dioses que miraban boquiabiertos la escena.

-porque debió costar mucho…- susurro apenada, nunca, ni siquiera cuando vivía cómodamente, había tenido algo tan hermoso como esto.

-me ofenderé si no lo acepta- le miro con advertencia.

-hmm… (Suspiro) está bien, pero! Solo en ocasiones especiales!

-mmm…-los dioses quedaron esperando ansiosos, sabían del carácter de la Reina de los dioses y- está bien- espera ¿qué?!

-mami mira! Qué bonito!- Aileen le mostro una hermosa pulsera de oro que tenía incrustaciones de tres piedras, la más grande al centro y las otras dos a sus lados eran un poco más pequeñas que la primera, su peculiaridad es que eran del tono exacto de los ojos de Aileen.

Hebe iba a decir algo para rechazarlo o un comentario de que es muy valioso, pero Hera la miro "no-me-importa-si-es-valioso-o-no-los-regalos-yo-se-los-doy-y-no-voy-a-cambiar-de-opinion-sobre-esto" suspirando derrotada solo asintio.

-es muy bonito, como se dice

-gracias tía Cressida- le hizo una reverencia

-muchas gracias los cuidaremos mucho

-por nada y dime…- empezaron una charla amena, Hebe guardo el vestido, y se volvió al trabajo, Hera a su lado y Aileen haciendo una corona de flores para su tía

En el Olimpo estaban conmocionados al ver el comportamiento tan suave de la diosa del matrimonio, hasta que

-NO ES JUSTO!- todos los dioses gritaron de envidia y eso se escuchó hasta en el tártaro.

-qué fue eso?- pregunto Hebe sobresaltada

-que miedo!- Aileen se escondió en el regazo de Hera- los dioses se enojaron

-quien sabe- Hera acariciaba los suaves cabellos de la niña

-me pregunto quién sería la pobre alma que hizo gritar así a los dioses- puso su mano en la cara dando a entender su preocupación.

 _O Hebe si supieras…_ pensó Hera

* - amazon images /I/ 41lMJnkW5ZL. Jpg

Hay que quitarle los espacios para ver la imagen

Bueno aquí este otro capítulo de esta historia originalmente era parte del primer capítulo pero lo quise así y creo que resulto bien.

En los próximos días estaré subiendo el tercer capítulo

Besos y cariños a todos de

 _ **Silvermoon95**_


End file.
